Logiano
Setting Logiano is designed to be a simple language using a logical method of modulation. It is meant to be used as an auxiliary language and has not devloped "naturally." Structure Alphabet Initially, the alphabet had very unique designs. But as I started to develop the vocabulary, I decided to use existing characters to make it easier to learn. Every letter has one sound (Though some sounds, like the letter R, will differ based on the native language of the speaker). English IPA: Phonotactics No more than two consonants in succession per root word. If roots are combined and there are more than two consonants in succession, the letter A is added to the end of the first root. BRATϢϿO, "Goodbye" is made from the roots "BR"- to go, and "TϢϿ"- good. An A must be placed between the roots. If roots are combined and there is a double letter, the second may be omitted. Letters at the beginning of words are hardened. Stress Stress is always placed on the penultimate syllable. Affixes separated by a dash are not considered part of the word and therefore do not follow this rule. Basic Grammar Articles The definite articles are ƵѦ and ƵѦN. The former is used for singular nouns, the latter for plural nouns. The only indefinite article is KѦ, used for singluar nouns (see Table of Correlatives). Nouns Nouns always end in O, which is attached to the root. Plural nouns are formed by attaching Ͽ to the root. Pronouns The plurals are not derivatives of the singulars due to plural adjective conflicts. Proper Nouns Proper nouns such as titles or names are left alone but are still translated as accurately as possible: ƸO TUϪЭNAÇ MARϿA- I (am aquianted with) Maria. Objects Indirect objects (Dative case) are formed by adding V to the end of a noun (not the root): ƸO ΔAÇ ƵOV ƵѦ UTO- I give you the car. Noun Derivations These suffixes are attached to the root via combination rules. Inhabitant- OVO Language- ANO So LOƸϿANO is, literally, the language of logic. Verbs Verbs are formed by attching AÇ to the root. Negatives Negative verbs are formed simply by adding the prefix BѦ-: ƸO BѦ-LAÇ- I am not. Tenses and Aspects Tenses and aspects have different meanings in Logiano. What some languages consider a separate tense may be considered an aspect in Logiano, and vice versa. Aspects may be combined with a tense (VAÇ-ПϿΘA- had seen). The tense ending always precedes the aspect ending. If more than one aspect is needed, the aspect endings are arranged alphabetically (VAÇ-ϷAϨA – to see oneself). There are no transition verbs. Tenses Each tense (except Present) is denoted by a suffix ending in Ͽ Aspects Each aspect is denoted by a suffix ending in A Examples and Explanations I am going to see the dog- ƸO BRAÇ-ʕA VAÇ-ϷA ƵѦ KѦNO Literally, this statement means "I going to see the dog." The helping verb "am/LAÇ" is not used. I will be seeing the dog- ƸO VAÇ-NϿʕA ƵѦ KѦNO Again, the helping verb is omitted. I had been seen by the dog- ƸO VAÇ-ПϿΘAMA TON ƵѦ KѦNO The ending ПϿ denotes past tense, ΘA denotes perfective (have seen), and MA denotes passive (am/is/are seen). Adjectives Adjectives are put before the object that they are describing and are created by adding U to the root: BEJU UTO - beautiful car. Adjectives that describe plural nouns end in UM: BEJUM UTϿ - beautiful cars. Comparatives Comparatives are formed by adding the suffix ѦΘ (more) or ѦΘKA (most) to the end of an adjective. The word “than” when used to compare is “ϢЭN” (VϿƸU-ѦΘ ϢЭN NEÇO- whiter than snow). Adjective Derivations These endings can be combined like verb aspects. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by attaching K to the end of an adjective (not the root): ENΓORΘUK- angrily. Adverbs immediately precede the verb. Table of Correlatives Loosely based on Zamenhof's table for Esperanto. Relative pronouns can be formed by adding the conjuntion ending T: ƸO ƸϿAÇ MOƵѦT BRANΔAÇ- I know who drives. |} Prepositions All prepositions end in N, and each one has one fixed meaning. If it’s necessary to use a preposition and it’s not clear which one to use, the word VЭN is used, which has no fixed meaning. Conjunctions All conjunctions end in an unreleased plosive T. Coordinating Correlating Subordinate Phrases Hello- ϷELO Hi- ϷAJO Goodbye- BRATϢϿO How Are You?- ϷOƵѦ LAÇ ƵO? Good- TϢϿU Bad- XANU So-so- RANU Excellent- TϢϿU-ÇOLЭ Welcome- TϢϿVEΓO Yes- JA No- BѦ Please/You’re Welcome- ƸO ALAÇ Thank You- ƸO ϿVAÇ Numbers Cardinal Fractions and Decimals To make a fraction, the root VѦ is added after the numerator. For decimals, the root ПѦ takes the place of the decimal point. If there are no digits before the point, saying "AΓ" is not required. Numbers after the decimal are said (i.e.) "three three three" instead of "three-hundred and thirty-three thousanths." Example text Apple KѦ ROΔO LAÇ ΦJOKѦ ΓARUƵO. ƵѦ ΓARUƵO KOϢAÇ-MA VѦN ƵѦ EПЭΓO ΔEN KѦ ROΔU ƸOMO. KѦ BRϿXU ROΔO~ KѦ ROΔO ΦOʕѦT LAÇ ϷABU ΘAÇ-ϷA~ ΓURAÇ VORUK LAÇ-ϷA ϨAKU, BRAΔU, JOT ΘϿNU. ƵѦ ЭVO ΔEN KѦ ROΔO LAÇ LOTU. KѦ ROΔO LAÇ ΔϿTAVUK UΔKϿ-JABU (18) ÇENTϿMϿTϿRϿ ΔEN ÇϿRKO. Translation (Direct) A apple is (indefinite)kind of fruit. The fruit find(passive) on the branch of a apple-like tree. A ripe-like apple- A apple such that(relative) is ready-like eat(infinitive)- is able also be(infinitive) green-like, brown-like, or yellow-like. The shape of a apple is ball-like. A apple is approximately 18 centimeters of circle. Translation (Approxmiate) An apple is a kind of fruit. The fruit is found on the branch of an apple tree. A ripe apple- an apple that is ready to eat- can also be green, brown, or yellow. The shape of an apple is like a ball. An apple is approximately 18 centimeters around. Sun ƵѦ ÇOLO LAÇ KѦ ÇEΘO ϿT ƵѦ ƵOϷAVU-ѦΘKA MЭJARO ПEN ѦΓU ÇOLU ΦϿBO. BO TAƸAKRONAÇ 99.86% ΔEN ƵѦ OПAΓO ПEN ƵѦ ÇOLU ΦϿBO. AϪUK ƵѦ ƵOϷAVU ПLANEʕTO ƸUПЭTERO LAÇ ϢϿVU KROƵѦT KOMПRϿʕAÇ-MA ƵѦ ÇOLO. ƵѦN ПLANEʕTϿ ПEN ѦΓU ÇOLU ΦϿBO BRAÇ VOVAN ƵѦ ÇOLO VЭN ORBATϿ. ѦΓU ÇOLO ΓURAÇ VAÇ-ϷAMA ПEN ƵѦ ÇELƵO ΔURAN ƵѦ KRO ΔEN MUTARO. BO LAÇ VAÇ-MA ϷOʕѦ KѦ ƵOϷAVU ΘϿNU LOTO. Translation (Direct) The sun is a star and the large-like(superlative) object in we-like sun-like system. It constitutes 99.86% of the matter in the sun-like system. Wholly the large-like planet Jupiter is tiny-like when(relative) compare to(passive) the sun. The(plural) planets in we-like sun-like system go around the sun (of/in/on) orbits. We-like sun is able see(infinitive)(passive) in the sky during the time of day. It is see(passive) as a large-like yellow-like ball. Translation (Approximate) The Sun is a star and the largeest object in our solar system. It makes up 99.86% of the matter in the solar system. Even the giant planet Jupiter is tiny when compared to the sun. The planets in our solar system move around the sun in orbits. Our sun can be seen in the sky in the day time. It is seen as a large yellow ball. Animals KϿΓϿ LAÇ METAƵOANUM ΔAXNUM MЭJARϿ. ϨϿ BѦ-LOVAÇ-ϨA ϨU ϢѦLENO. KϿΓϿ MEVORUK ΘAÇ OTARUM ΔAXNUM MЭJARϿ (KϿΓϿ, RЭVANϿ, ΦONΓϿ, ПRϿ) LѦʕAÇ-ϷA ETEJALO MENAÇ-ϷA. MJOKѦ LAÇ ПARAÇϿTϿ, ϿT MJOKѦ ϨѦAÇ ΦOTOÇϿNΘETϿKUM ПROTϿÇTϿ ϷOʕѦ ÇϿMBϿONTϿ. ΓAVUM ΔEN KϿΓUM ÇПϿϨϿ BѦϪAÇ . MJOKѦ LAÇ ƵOϷAVUM ϿT MJOKѦ LAÇ ϢϿVUM; MJOKѦ LAÇ ΘEKUM ϿT MJOKѦ LAÇ ΓRUϨUM. MJOKѦ MENAÇ ПEN AΓULO, OTARϿ MENAÇ VѦN ƵѦ KLOMO ϿT MOKѦ KϿΓϿ ΓURAÇ AΦRAÇ-ϷA. ΓURAÇ-LA BRAÇ-ϷA ΔON UΔU ϨATO ΔѦN KѦ OTARO LAÇ KѦ ϷUПAΓU ϢOÇORO ΔEN KѦ KϿΓO. Translation (Direct) Animals is metazoa-like(plural) life-like(plural) objects. They produce(negative)(reflexive) their food. Animals usually eat other-like(plural) life-like(plural) objects plants, fungi, the rest get(infinitive) energy live(infinitive). Some is parasites, and some have photosynnthesis-like(plural) protists as symbionts. Million-like(plural) species exist. Some is large-like(plural) and some is tiny-like(plural); some is fat-like(plural) and some is tall-like(plural). Some live in water, others live on the ground and some animals is able fly(infinitive). Is able(gerund) move(infinitive) from one place to a other is a distinct-like trait of a animal. Translation (Approximate) Animals are metazoan living things. They do not make their own food by themselves. Animals usually eat other living things (animals, plants, fungi, etc.) to get energy to live. Some are parasites, and some have photosynthetic protists as symbionts. There are millions of animal species. Some are big and some are small; some are fat and some are tall. Some live in water, others live on the ground and some animals can fly. Being able to move from one place to another is a distinctive trait of an animal. Lessons Alphabet Basic Sentence Dissection and Modulation ƸO LAÇ ΓRUϨU Ƹ- I/me- Since the root is in it's noun form, the substantival termination O is added, becoming ƸO. L- am/is/are/be- This root is in a verb form, with the verbial termination AÇ, becoming LAÇ. ΓRUϨ- tall - This root in its adjective form takes the adjectival termination U, becoming ΓRUϨU. The best thing about Logiano is that you can simply change the ending of a word to change its part of speech. The root ʕOTAΓ means 'possible' ʕOTAΓO- possibility ʕOTAΓϿ- possibilities ʕOTAΓU- possible ʕOTAΓUM- possible (when describing plural nouns) ʕOTAΓUK- possibly ʕOTAΓAÇ- to make possible Noun-Adjective Agreement In Logiano, adjectives always agree in number with the noun they describe. ƵѦ OVO LAÇ VEVU. The person is happy. ƵѦN OVϿ LAÇ VEVUM. The people are happy. ƵѦ KѦNO LAÇ ƵOϷAVU. The dog is big. ƵѦN KѦNϿ ''LAÇ ''ƵOϷAVUM. The dogs are big. ƵѦ RAKO ''ϿT ƵѦ ''MAKO ''LAÇ ''ΓRUϨUM. The man and the woman are tall. Ϩ''Ͽ'' ''LAÇ ''ΓRUϨUM. They are tall. (Advanced example) ƸO KϿAÇ ƵѦN ΦϿLϿV ''LAÇ-ϷA ''VEVUM. I want the cats to be happy. ('cats' is what the adjective is describing, so the M is used for 'happy') Dative Case The dative case denotes the indirect object. It does not receive the action. ƸO ΔAÇ ƵOV ƵѦ ΓALO. I give you the gift. ƵO ΔϿLAÇ ROV BRAÇ-ϷA. You tell him to go. RO MOϢATAÇ ѦΓϿ''V'' KѦ MOBENO. He shows us a house. ϨϿ ΔAÇ MOV ϿT VOÇϿ''V'' ƵѦN JAϨϿ. They give her and you all the keys. (An awkward example, but all indirect objects are declined). Verb Tenses Tenses are designed to be very simple to use. They are separated by dashes, so stress is still placed on the penultimate syllable of the root. One can not combine tenses. BRAÇ-ПϿNϿ Present ƸO ПϿRAÇ ''ƵѦ LOTO. I ''stop ''the ball. ƵO ''LONAÇ ''OVϿ KRON KѦ TELEΦONO. You ''call ''people with a telephone. '''Past RO ''BRAÇ-ПϿ ''AN ƵѦ TEXO. He ''went ''to the store. MO ''KOÇAÇ-ПϿ ''ƵѦ ϢѦLENO. She ''cooked ''the food. Future BO ''LϿПϿKϿAÇ-NϿ ''ΘOAJKO. It '''''will bake cake. ѦΓϿ BRAÇ-NϿ ''AN ƵѦ MOBENO. We ''will go to the house. Past Imperfect VOÇϿ LAÇ-ϢϿ VEVU. You all were happy. ϨϿ ϨѦAÇ-ϢϿ ƵѦ LOTO. They had the ball. Conditional ƸO MOʕAÇ-ΦϿ ϢѦLENO. I would like food. ƵO ΘAÇ-ΦϿ, MUT… I would eat, but... Influential RO VAÇ-TϿ KѦ ϷAʕARO. He should see a doctor. MO ΓURAÇ-TϿ BRAÇ-ϷϿ. She should be able to go. Imperative ΔЭLANAÇ-KϿ ƵѦN OVϿ. Look at the people. BѦ-BRAÇ-KϿ KRON ƵѦ UTO. Don't go with the car. Verb Aspects Active/Progressive ƸO ΔЭLANAÇ-ʕA ƵO- I am watching you ƸO ΔЭLANAÇ-NϿʕA ƵO- I will be watching you Perfective ƵO BRAÇ-ΘA AN ƵѦ ПLAƸO- You have gone to the beach ƵO BRAÇ-ПϿΘA AN ƵѦ ПLAƸO- You had gone to the beach ƵO BRAÇ-ПϿΘAʕA AN ƵѦ ПLAƸO- You had been going to the beach Infinitive RO KϿAÇ VAÇ-ϷA KѦ ΓAXVO- He wants'' to see'' the map RO KϿAÇ-ПϿ VAÇ-ϷA KѦ ΓAXVO- He wanted to see the map (ПϿ is not added to VAÇ-ϷA) RO KϿAÇ-ПϿΘA VAÇ-ϷA KѦ ΓAXVO- He had wanted to see the map Gerund BRANΔAÇ-LA LAÇ ΦEϪU- Driving is useful (Here, 'BRANΔAÇ' is a verb that acts as a noun, making it a Gerund. Even though the English ending 'ing' is used, it does not use the active aspect) Passive ϨϿ LONAÇ-MA KOMПJUTϿ- They are called computers ϨϿ LONAÇ-NϿMA KOMПJUTϿ- They will be called computers LONAÇ-LAMA BѦ-LAÇ ΦEϪU- Being called is not important (Note: it is not ''acceptable to use LAÇ and the adjective form LONU) '''Reflexive VOÇϿ ΓURAÇ '''''TAÇ-''ϷA''ϨA BO- You all are able to make it yourselves VOÇϿ ΓURAÇ-TϿ TAÇ-''ϷA''ϨA BO- You all should be able to make it yourselves VOÇϿ TAÇ-ПϿΘAϨA BO- You all had made it yourselves Category:Languages